Sixième Sens
by Akajo
Summary: Personne ne le savait, mais le secret de la réussite de Kyo ne résidait pas dans sa force... enfin, pas vraiment. Mais à une qualité insoupçonnée du démon... Mention de KyoYuya. OS.


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Dix-Huitième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « précision »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième sens<strong>

* * *

><p>On avait toujours pensé de lui qu'il était démoniaque. Ce qu'il était... ou pas. Qu'il était le plus fort. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'on dise de lui. Mais si jamais il y avait bien un adjectif que personne n'aurait pensé à associer à Kyo aux yeux de démon, c'était bien... « précis ».<p>

La précision. Chirurgicale pourrai-je même dire.

La position de sa main sur le Tenrô, l'angle de son poignet, la force avec laquelle ses doigts enserraient le manche... tout était parfaitement calculé. Bien sûr, cela s'acquerrait avec l'expérience, mais sans cette rigueur incroyable à l'entraînement qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était, Kyo n'aurait jamais pu devenir aussi doué.

Précision. Un pas.

Cela vous parle, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas trois pas en arrière, mais bien un pas. En avant. Parfaitement calculé, à la rencontre de l'acier... seuls les fous (ou les maniaques de la précision) étaient capables de cette prouesse. Un pas. Pas de place pour quelques centimètres de plus -à moins d'être masochiste- et pas de place pour quelques centimètres de moins – parce que là, c'était certain d'être atteint jusqu'à l'os. Ou pire. Rien ne requerrait plus de précision que la différence « d'un pas ».

Mais Kyo n'était pas que précision d'un point de vue physique, loin de là... il organisait son temps d'une manière si méticuleuse que c'en était anormal.

Kyo se réveillait toujours à la même heure si jamais il dormait la nuit. Réglé comme un coucou suisse, il passait une moyenne de 54 minutes à s'échauffer à l'extérieur. Puis, il avait toujours le temps de piquer le portefeuille de Yuya et d'aller s'acheter du saké – à cette heure de la journée, les échoppes venaient à peine d'ouvrir et le magasin à alcool était toujours vide. Il avait le temps de revenir, tranquillement, de cache... hem, mettre les bouteilles en sécurité et de s'installer à la fenêtre de la chambre pour fumer tranquillement en regardant Yuya dormir. Celle-ci mettrait 8 minutes à se réveiller, le temps que l'odeur de la fumée atteigne ses narines. Elle se lèverait et irait d'un pas endormi jusqu'aux sources d'eau chaude se débarbouiller, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de vérifier que Tigre Rouge, Botenmaru ou un autre mateur ne se soit pas perdu à proximité des sources. Puis, il irait la rejoindre et là... ils savoureraient la sérénité matinale dans l'eau, prenant beaucoup de temps ou pas en fonction de s'ils se limitaient à une simple baignade ou non. Aux environs de neuf heures et demi, ils prendraient leur petit-déjeuner et une demi-heure plus tard, Yuya ouvrirait l'auberge alors que lui retrouverait le jardin pour s'entraîner.

Quand le soleil serait à son zénith, il rentrerait pour se désaltérer et il savait que le repas lui serait immédiatement servi. Il pourrait ensuite faire la sieste sous les cerisiers, et boire son saké, sorti de sa cachette, à petites gorgées. Yuya n'était jamais loin s'il venait à en manquer. Dans l'après-midi, quelqu'un viendrait pour le divertir - remettre en cause son titre du plus fort. Si jamais cette personne ne venait pas... il lui suffisait d'aller la chercher.

Lorsque le soleil se coucherait, il rentrerait à l'intérieur et se jetterait sur le repas. Ensuite il irait digérer dans leur chambre, continuant à boire du saké pour « aider à la digestion ». Yuya reviendrait enfin et... cette partie-là ne se dit pas. Quand serait endormie, il pourrait revenir fumer à la fenêtre, méditant sur sa journée. Dans le cas où il estimerait ses performances trop faibles... il lui suffirait de se lever à la même heure, et de partir loin de l'auberge. Pour un jour. Deux jours. Trois jours.

Oh et puis peu importe !, il savait très bien que ce serait le même sourire qui l'accueillerait à son retour, quelque soit l'heure...

* * *

><p><em>Très vague impression que cet OS part en cacahouète. M'enfin bon je suis un peu crevée là et en manque d'inspi pour le thème -.- <em>

_J'ai piqué Onime no Kyo à Kamijo (mais il ne le sait pas encore) et je l'offre (Tenrô inclu) à celui/celle qui sait le pourquoi du titre :P [pas très compliqué en soi]_


End file.
